


Learning Something New

by Super_Blue



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Angst, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Caring Bruce Wayne, Don't quote me on my timeline, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jason Todd Being a Little Shit, Justice League finds out about Batfam, Post-Justice League (2017), Protective Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Blue/pseuds/Super_Blue
Summary: Diana and Clark forbade the team from looking each other up. Especially Bruce. Saying that the best way to learn information about someone you care about is from them personally. And they were right. The team did eventually learn something new about Bruce. Something really important.Don't blame me if my timeline is inaccurate.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon & Bruce Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

Clark and Diana had told them not to look each other up. Not to do research on Bruce Wayne or Barry Allen. That being a team meant to earn each others trust. And that eventually, they would share all the important parts anyways. Especially Bruce. His life is so much more public than the rest of them. So looking him up was a big no no to the team. 

Bruce himself didn’t seem to care. When Arthur had asked him what his favorite color was while on a recon mission shortly after the teams creation, he simply responded with “look it up.” Then when Diana, over the coms, told him not to look it up, Bruce looked at him and said, “My suit is all black for a reason.” And thus sent Barry on a tangent about how ‘black isn’t a color, it’s a shade.’

And they were right, one day when they responded to a museum robbery, they learned something new about the great Bruce Wayne. Batman and Cyborg went in to pull fire away from the hostages, while Superman and Flash freed the hostages. Meanwhile Wonder Woman and Aquaman went to reclaim the stolen paintings. All was going well, Diana and Arthur were fighting a vigilante in a bright red mask. They were already winning, despite the mans obvious skill for hand to hand combat. Their abilities gave them an advantage and his mask had been knocked off early in the fight. He was probably in his early twenties and Diana really felt bad for him. Young people aren’t born bad, they’re made that way early on in life.

But just as Diana was about to go in for the final hit to knock him out, Bruce shouted over to them “Wait! Let me deal with him.” Diana and Arthur pulled back slightly, Diana still holding the boys collar, and turned to the other four who were walking up to them. Apparently they had already finished their tasks and were just watching with clear amusement as the two before them made quick work of the bad guys.

“Took you long enough old man!” The young vigilante mocked as Bruce approached him and Diana. “Were you just gonna let them kill me? Wouldn’t be the first time.” The rest of the league looked at the two in shock. They began to really look at the boy, he was tall and lean. With black hair which and a tuft of white in the front.

“Shut up. What are you doing here? Why are you stealing this?” Bruce barked as he pointed to the paintings the boy was trying to steal. Diana moved to pull out her lasso, but Bruce raised a hand to tell her to stop. “He can tell me the truth or he can answer to his brother.”

“Ugh no! Dick will come and get all touchy, feely. And then he’ll start crying and make a big deal about it. And then the brat will try to kill me for making him cry.” The boy whined and Bruce sighed to himself.

“Just answer the damn question Jason!” The rest of the league once again looked at Bruce in shock. How did he know this vigilante? What were they talking about?

“Fine fine, the paintings are fake anyways. And I was going to bring the real ones back tonight. You know how Dick feels about art and all that crap. But I figures I could sell the fakes to make a few bucks.” The boy responded unwillingly.

“Why do you need money? I thought Dick and Barbra found you a job so you would have to stop doing this shit?’ Bruce responded. He almost sounded frantic if Batman could ever sound frantic. The rest of the league was lost in confusion.

“Yeah yeah. They did. But I quit because it was boring.” This boy, Jason, replied nonchalantly. 

“I’m telling Dick.” Bruce said with finality and then turned and walked away, ignoring Jason’s yelps of “No wait! Don’t tell him! I promise I won’t steal anything for the next two months!”

“Diana, tie him to the ceiling.” He called back to the group of stunned heroes.

“The… ceiling?” Diana was so confused, as were the rest of the heroes.

“It’ll take him a little longer to get out.”

After finishing clean up and going back to the Batcave, their main meeting place. The team went to their own little corners of the cave to clean up and take a minute before meeting. Something Diana had told them was non-negotiable. Bruce shortly accompanied by Alfred by the computers. 

Of course they all were listening in curiously to whatever the two said. Trying to figure out exactly what happened at the museum.

“That boy is going to be the death of me Alfred.” Bruce sighs as he plops into his chair.

“Which one sir?” Alfred responds calmly.

“Jason! He was the one stealing art from the museum! I can’t believe he’s still doing this. Even after his brother tried to fix him.” Bruce exclaims frustratedly.

“His brother did not fix him because there was nothing to fix sir.” Alfred said sternly. He received an “I know, I know” In response. “He is simply in his rebellious stage. At least he doesn’t lock himself in his room and play loud and obnoxious music like you did at his age.”

“Alfred! I was not that bad! And his ‘rebellious stage’ has lasted for the past three years!” The team could practically hear the finger quotes, even though Bruce didn’t actually do them.

Suddenly, the elevator to the mansion dinged and out came the vigilate himself. As well as another in a black and blue suit. “I can’t believe you actually told him old man!”

“Jason quit! You’re the one in trouble now.” The boy behind him growled as he followed Jason to Bruces desk. The other boy looked similar to Jason. He was slightly smaller and had all black hair.

“Oh and now you’re telling Alfred too! I can’t believe you!” Jason yelled and then, the same way Bruce had, plopped into a seat next to him.

“Master Jason! You are too old to be throwing a tantrum like this!” Alfred yelled, leaving the onlookers in shock. Alfred never yelled. “Your acting too much like master Damian.”

“Sorry Alfred.” Jason sighed and slumped over.

“I can’t believe you quit the job I found you. I thought you liked it!” The other boy whined at Jason.

“You got me a job at a morgue!” Jason shouted back.

“You love dead things!.”  
“No! I love making living things dead! Already dead things are just gross.”  
“That’s just a shot at yourself ya know.”  
“Boys!” Bruce yelled and the two boys fell into silence. “We will discuss this later, I have to debrief now so you and Alfred go upstairs. Help Alfred make dinner and call the others.” With that dismissal the three of them went back to the elevator and Bruce sighed and turned back to the team.

Barry ran up to him and yelped, “Who are they!”

“Barry! That’s rude!” Diana yelled, but the whole team quickly joined him in their questions.

“Those are my sons? Shouldn’t you guys know this by now. The first two Robins.” With that they all went silent in shock.

“Robins?” Clark asked.

“Yeah you know, Batman and Robin. My sidekick. Well, one of them. Didn’t you guys look this up?” Bruce suddenly seemed just as confused as the rest of them.

“Clark and Diana told us not too. Said it was rude.” Arthur said indignantly.

“How many children do you have Bruce?” Clark asked with a surprising amount of genuine curiosity.

Bruce seemed to think it over in his head “8.”

Once again the teams jaws dropped. “Can we meet them?” Victor asked.

“Maybe one day. It’s hard to get them all in the same room, especially the boys.” Bruce chuckled fondly.

"That's how I feel." Diana mumbled to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little more angsty than the last but still crack.

When the team had received a call from Bruce, about a month after their discovery, saying to come to the mansion, dressed casually, and be prepared to eat, they had been ready to go to some party and be Bruce’s body guards since he can’t really pull out the cape in front of a bunch of people. What they weren’t expecting was to arrive at the mansion to find three young boys and a turkey running around the huge living room at the front of the mansion.

“Welcome, I hope you enj-“ Alfred’s warm welcome was suddenly interrupted the smallest boy yelling “Die!” to the others. “Master Damian!”

The young boy, Damian, stopped running and looked up at Alfred with wide eyes. “Sorry Alfred.”

Alfred nodded and Damian resumed his game of chase. “As I was saying, I hope you all enjoy the family dinner. Master Bruce is in the kitchen with Cassandra and Duke. The dining room is being set by Stephanie and Barbra. Tim, Damian, Jason, and Jerry are, as you can see, playing games in the living room. And master Richard will be here soon. Feel free to join anywhere you please, dinner will be ready shortly.”

“Now I must attend the kitchen to ensure master Bruce does not set it on fire. He has many astounding skills but cooking is not one of them.” Alfred chuckled to himself as he began walking back to the kitchen. 

Just then, Bruce walked out of the double doors to the kitchen with a towel in hand. “Don’t worry Alfred, I let Duke take the lead and didn’t touch anything. Hi guys. I’m glad you could come.”

“Bruce! We were under the impression that this was a mission?” Clark exclaimed, voicing everyone’s thoughts. Coincidentally Alfred had just passed Bruce and upon hearing that he swiftly turned around and whacked Bruce on the back of the head.

“Ow Alfred! What was that for!” Bruce yelped and rubbed his head. 

“I knew I should have sent out the invitation myself.” Alfred mumbled to himself.

Bruce turned back to the gaggle of heroes in his doorway. “you guys said you wanted to meet the family? Is it not commonplace to invite friends to dinner for this sort of occasion?”

Diana smiled, “This is perfect Bruce. Thank you for thinking of us.”

“So shall I give you the tour? I think I’ll save introductions for when we sit down. It’s hard to keep track 8 superspy children.” Bruce chuckled and gestured to the hallway across the living room. The team followed him over to it. “So as you can probably tell, this is the living room, the dining room and kitchen are through the door to the right of the television, and the bedrooms are up the stairs at the end of the hall. As you know, behind the stairs is the elevator to the batcave, and the door to the right of this hallway is the restroom. Lastly, the door across from the restroom is the library. If you wish I can show you the rooms that break off from the library?” 

The team looks around until finally Victor replies, “I think we should save that for another time.”

Bruce then opens his arms and gestures to the rooms he showed them. “Feel free to explore as you please. If any of the kids give you a hard time just let me or Alfred know.” And with that the heroes dispersed. 

Clark stayed in the living room to watch the three boys who were now playing a videogame on the huge tv. He realized he recognized one of them. “Hey, aren’t you that red masked kid from the other day?”

The boy in question momentarily takes his eyes off the tv and the other two laugh. “Red mask!” One yelped.

“Shut up replacement. Yeah that’s me! And I’m not a kid! I’m twenty fucking two, dickbag.” The boy responds angrily.

“Language master Jason! Be polite.” Alfred yells from the kitchen.

“Sorry Alfred.” The boy pouts to himself, then turns back to the tv to see that he was beat by both of the other boys while he was distracted. “Hey! That’s not fair you little turds.”

“Ya snooze ya loose, sucka!” The bigger of the two laughs and then jumps up from the couch as Jason grabs for him.

Clark watches in amusement and shock as they chase each other around once again. Then he feels a small hand on his face. He turns to see that the youngest boy is looking him up and down and patting over his face and hair. “You’re the alien aren’t you?” He asks bluntly.

“I-uh yes?” Clark responds dumbly.

“What can you do?” He asks in the same monotonous tone.

“Oh well, I can fly and I’m fast. Um, I have laser vision, and I’m really strong.” Clark responds happily. 

“Father!” The child shouts right in Clarks ear. “I want this alien as my pet!”

Clark hears Bruce put something down and start to run into the room to see what the child was talking about. Before he can say something the front door swings open and an older boy, the other one from the other day, walks into the house and the child climbs off of Clark and screams, “Brother!” The little boy then runs to the older and jumps into his arms.

“Ow ow Dami, careful.” The older boy gasps and the younger climbs down. He looks worried and so does Bruce when he sees the older boy.

Clark takes a better look at the boy and sees that he is in the same bodysuit he was in last time he say him, only there was a bloody hole in his side. Clark hurriedly gets up and rushes to the boy, as do Bruce, the other boys in the room, and Victor who was also in the room looking around.

“Dick what happened? Where are you hurt?” Bruce asks worriedly.

“I’m fine. It’s just a little bullet hole, I’ve had plenty before and I’ll have plenty in the future. I just need Alfie to fix me up real quick and then I’ll be good as new.” The boy, Dick, says placatingly.

“Please, allow me.” Victor says and converts his hand to his disinfecting spray and surgical tweezers. Before he can spray Dick with the disinfectant, the three other boys jump in front of him and the young one pulls out a small handgun. 

“Don’t you fucking touch him.” Jason growls.

Dick chuckles to himself and then puts a hand on his wound in pain. “Come on guys, these are dads friends. If he trusts them we can trust them. Plus you guys keep forgetting that I was the first Robin. I know what I’m doing better than you guys and I’ve been doing it longer.” He nudges Jason and the middle one out of the way then limps up to Victor.

Bruce smiles fondly at Dick as he allows Victor to patch him up. Diana quietly comes up next to him as the everyone else converses around the boy. “Is he your oldest?”

“Yeah. Richard Grayson of the flying Grayson’s. I met him at the circus the night his parents died. They were acrobats and their act was sabotaged. They fell to their death in front of him when he was only 8 years old. He was just like me and I couldn’t live with myself if I had just left him to go into the system.” Diana, gasped in shock as Bruce told his child’s story. Arthur, Barry, and Clark had also gathered around to listen and were in varying degrees of shock and sympathy.

“That’s horrible. You are a good man Bruce.” Arthur says as he pats the man on the back.

Bruce looks back at his children who are now all interacting with Victor and his tech. “Sometimes I think he would have been better off without me. All of them. I didn’t expect them all to be heroes and vigilantes. He’s been tortured, and raped, and left to die more times than I can count on my hands. And half the time it’s someone who is trying to get to me through him.”

The team almost doesn’t know what to say to that. Thankfully they don’t have to say anything because Dick himself has snuck up behind Bruce and suddenly takes his hand. “None of that is your fault. I’m the one who snuck into the batcave before you were ready to tell me about it. And you couldn’t tell me not to be Robin no matter how hard you tried. Plus, I’m the one who brought Steph, Barbra and Jason into this. We’re all the damaged ones. Everything they’ve been through is my fault. Not yours.”

Bruce visibly squeezes his hand. “Thank you Dick. It’s not your fault either.” And right after he says that Alfred calls out that dinner is ready. 

Everyone makes their way into the dining room and finds a seat. Diana sits Between a blonde girl and a slightly older girl with dark red hair who is in a wheelchair. Arthur sits next to the blonde and a tall African American boy. To the redheads right sits another girl with short black hair. And next to her is the boy they haven’t met yet. Next to him is Victor and then Damian. Damian practically shoved Clark into the seat next to him. With Jason, Barry, and Dick between Clark and Bruce. 

Alfred quickly sets the table and then sits down next to Bruce and the African American boy. “Well, now we can all introduce ourselves. As you all know I am Alfred Pennyworth, the Wayne family buttler.”

Alfred looks expectantly at the boy next to him and he continues on politely. “I’m Duke. I’m a metahuman and I go by Signal. Um, I’m Bruces fourth son.”

Next Arthur tells them his name and alias. Then the Blonde introduces herself as Stephanie and tells them that she is spoiler followed suit by Diana and Barbra. Then the girl with short black hair introduces herself as Cassandra. This continues on until they get back around to Bruce. Soon a light bought of conversation encompasses the table as they eat.

It was quickly interrupted by Jason nudging Clark and asking loudly, “So, how long were you dead?”

The table falls quite and Bruce sighs to himself, putting his head in his hands. “Um, a few months? I think.”

“Nice!” Jason holds up a fist and Clark looks at it dumbly. “We’re zombie bro’s dude, ya gotta bump it.”

“Jason you can’t just assume someone wants to be friends with you just because you have both died and been resurrected. What if he thinks your just some punk kid who isn’t worth his time?” Dick tries to explain.

“He’d be right.” Cassy mumbles under her breath.

“Hey I heard that!” Jason yelps and then throws a bread bun down the table at her.

“Oh your gonna get it Todd.” Cassie raises her hand to throw the bread but is stopped when Alfred speaks up.

“You will absolutely not throw that back Cassy. Jason! Table manners please.” Alfred says sternly and receives a “Sorry Alfred” from both parties.

There is awkward silence until Damian breaks it by putting his hand on Clarks arm and saying, “Anyways, you can’t be zombie bro’s with him since I have already claimed him.”

“No you little shit you want him to be one of your exotic pets. You already have a dog, a cow, and a turkey. You don’t need an alien too.” Jason argues.

“Well, Superman is my favorite hero so he is mine.” Bruce and Dick make hurt noises at the child’s claim.

“I thought I was your favorite hero little D!” Dick exclaims. This brings the table back into a light conversation and easy banter between the siblings.

Soon again the banter is broken by Barry asking how each of Bruces kids became his kids. Accept for Dick because they had previously learned his story.

“Well, I found Jason trying to steal my car after I became Nightwing, and I convinced Bruce to take him off the streets. Then, just like me, he found out about Batman on his own. Um, Barbra and I went to highschool together and she was the first Batgirl.” Dick begins to tell them. 

Tim cuts him off “Then I came in and became Robin after finding Bruces secret identity. He decided to pay for my schooling and I spend half my time here and half my time at my parents place.”

“Replacement lives on a farm.” Jason jokes but is stopped by a glare from Alfred.

“I do too.” Clark exclaims in excitement to have someone else who lives similarly to himself.

“Tim, Duke and I all go to highschool together. When Tim became Red Robin I became Robin. Then when Bruce disappeared I became Spoiler.” Stephanie says again and all the kids get grim looks on their faces.

“When Bruce was gone Gotham got bad. Jason and I had to come back and Cassandra made herself Batgirl. Duke even started a resistance of teenagers called We are Robin. It was a tribute to Jason and a way for teens to advocate for themselves.” Dick sighed.

“But then father came back with me, the child he didn’t know he had, and everything got better.” Damian chirped smugly.

“Yeah right you little menace.” Barbra laughed.

“So, how did you die!” Barry asked quickly before covering his mouth. “That’s rude I know, sorry.”

Jason laughed, “Nah its fine. The Joker kidnapped me and then beat me to death before blowing up by body in an abandoned warehouse.”

The heroes gasped in shock. “Who’s the Joker?” Arthur asked with a dark look on his face.

“Really? You guys don’t know? He’s a lunatic who dresses up like a clown and then kills people and other shit. He’s the one who shot Babs, killed me, and almost killed the rest of us at least once.” Jason explains. “He used to run around with this phsycho, Harley Quinn. She broke up with him a little while ago. And she adores Dick. They have girl talk once a week.”

“Hey! Shut up Jason.” Dick yelps and shoves Jason.

“Well its not like it’s a secret. I know she’s the one that gave you that bright pink dildo you keep in your bedside drawer at the apar-“

“Jason!” Dick yells and them hides his face in mortification.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add a second chapter where they have a family dinner and the team meets everyone. Let me know if you guys are interested in that.


End file.
